Just Call Me Stupid
by Paul is all mine ladies
Summary: Gendry Baratheon just moved in with the Stark's for school because King's Landing couldn't offer the best education for the intelligent young stag. Arya is being difficult and abrasive as per usual after an accident that changed the young wolf forever, leaving her emotionally scarred for life. Maybe a particular stupid stag can help heal those scars and help her move on with life..
1. Meeting the Stark's

Third Person Overview:

Gendry stared at the Stark's house, it was magnificent. It wasn't as big or grand as his old one but it had a… homey feel to it, lived in. Mr and Mrs Stark had picked him up from the airport and dropped him to their house, showing him his room before they had to go and watch Rickon's football match and after go pick Bran up from rock climbing. They had said that on their way out to treat it like his own home and that Jon, Sansa, Arya and Robb were all home so if he had any questions ask them they would be around. He heard noises in the kitchen area so he figured he might go say hello so he wasn't creeping around their house like a third wheel. As he turned the corner he saw a… large bottom sticking out of the fridge and couldn't see the head, being short in stature he assumed it was Arya. The last time the Barethon's had seen the Stark's Arya was very, _very _large and he had given her quite a bit of grief about it because he was young and he didn't know any better.

He cleared his throat and asked "Arya?"

The person jumped and brought their head up, cracking it on the shelf above them but as it withdrew he flushed in embarrassment, it was a guy.

"She's out there," he pointed out to the backyard "Who are you?"

"Gendry Baratheon… sorry about that." He mumbled shaking hands with the guy, his face deflating in colour slightly

"No harm done, I'm Hotpie," Hotpie nodded releasing Gendry's hand "OH, you're that guy the Starks are having stay with them, righto."

He was about to say something else when he heard a roar of laughter from outside getting closer, just as he was about to look out the door he saw two guys walk in dripping with sweat, grass and dirt on their chests.

"Gendry," The one closest to them crowed "Good to see you buddy, I'm Robb, that's Jon and Arya will be in soon."

They were all chatting amongst themselves when Jon, said happily "Here's the slacker, Gendry, meet Arya."

It was like the wind was knocked out him, this beautiful creature… was Arya? She was skinny… and fit as hell. Seriously she was ripped for a chick, she had a six pack and everything, with every movement muscle and sinew rippled and contracted smoothly, he ripped his eyes from her body and made them meet hers. A smirk was planted firmly on her face, he felt his control strain as on her collar bone a drop of sweat rolled down tracking between her breasts until her sport top prevented him from seeing anymore.

"Nice to meet you." He spluttered out like an idiot, cursing himself on the inside

"You too, stupid." She snorted before she walked past him and grabber a water bottle, her back to them

He just barely held onto his tongue as her tight ass taunted him, her brothers gave him an all knowing look before they shrugged and walked outside gesturing for Gendry to follow them. Arya joined them a minute later.

"So why are you living with us again, I don't think mum and dad ever gave us a straight answer before." Robb asked stretching out on one of the chairs where Arya opted to stretch out of the grass on her stomach, her arms propping her up as she gazed at him.

He realised he was being asked a question and spat out a reply quickly "My school I was going to in Kings Landing wasn't catering for my path so dad and mum decided to transfer me here where they had better facilities and classes. It was just convenient that you guys lived here otherwise I wouldn't be going to a different school at all."

Jon nodded before he asked him "What do you want to do when you leave school?"

"Civil and mechanical engineer." He answered without missing a beat

Robb snorted and gave him a wide eyed look "How are you going to survive… you do know you have to eat and sleep?"

Gendry gave a laugh and nodded "School work is easy for me… it's just something I'm good at I guess."

"Really?" Arya snorted "You must be stupid then."

"Arya," Jon cautioned with a warning smile "Behave, Gendry isn't used to you like we are."

"Well that's what I'm doing," She grunted rolling over onto her back "Getting him used to the Stark household."

They talked for a while when the front door opened, he could hear the chirping of two younger boys, Mr and Mrs Stark and another female voice who he guessed to be Sansa. They walked out onto the back patio where the rest of the Starks were sprawled out and Mrs Stark scowled at Arya.

"I thought I told you to get cleaned up before Gendry arrived."

"I was going to but then the three way football game Jon, Robb and I were playing got particually interesting." She shrugged, unaffected by Mrs Stark's glaring at her.

"Look at you," Mrs Stark sighed, seeming resigned now "Covered in dirt and grass, I don't know why I got a girl when you should have been a boy."

Arya scowled and snapped out pushing off from the ground, her grey eyes blazing "Sorry to disappoint."

Her slim figure disappeared inside and Robb frowned before he said quietly "That was a bit uncalled for, mum."

Mrs Stark shrugged before they resumed conversation, Gendry feeling strangely upset on Arya's behalf, he had never had a particularly close relationship with his parents but they had never been like _that _to him.

"I'm calling the noodle place for dinner," Ned announced "Do you eat noodles, Gendry?"

"Yup," He nodded "I'm not a fussy eater, anything is fine with me."

He was even more surprised when no one got her for dinner but who was he to question the parenting of the hosts where he was staying. School was tomorrow and it seemed the table was divided, Sansa and Bran were excited to get back to school but Rickon was defiant and saying that if Arya was down here she would back him up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, my first Game of Thrones fanfic is up! So I don't own anything sadly except for my own ideas which hopefully someday will take me somewhere good. Please Please Please review, i love getting reviews letting me know what to and what not to fix, thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.<strong>


	2. Dinner with the Stark's

_Previously_

_He was even more surprised when no one got her for dinner but who was he to question the parenting of the hosts where he was staying. School was tomorrow and it seemed the table was divided, Sansa and Bran were excited to get back to school but Rickon was defiant and saying that if Arya was down here she would back him up._

* * *

><p><span>Third Person Overview<span>

"I would do what?" Arya asked, showered and in a pair of pj's that should have been illegal. Although when her eyes settled on dinner she wrinkled her nose and walked to the fridge, pulling out leftover containers before she found the one she wanted and zapped in the microwave.

"Back me up," Rickon announced loudly "These two twits are excited to go back to school, you aren't are you?" His little face showed an expression of horror at the thought

"School _is _horrible; I don't know why you to twits _would _want to go back." Arya muttered blowing on her steaming food as she leant against the bench

"Well you are at a stalemate," Robb snorted with laughter

"What's a stalemate?" Rickon interrupted

"When the same amount of people on two different sides have different opinions on a subject." Arya offered munching on her food thoughtfully

"What do you think, Gendry?" Bran asked, eyes sparkling hopefully

"I hate to admit it but I am looking forward to school." He winced at Arya's scathing expressing

"You're a twit." Rickon exclaimed shaking his head

"And stupid." Arya snorted giving Rickon a high five

"ARYA!" Mrs Stark exclaimed "That is no way to speak to a guest in this house!"

"Our house, our rules," Arya offered "He's the one imposing."

"He is not imposing, Arya," Ned said calmly but firmly "If he was he wouldn't be here."

"I'm out of here." Arya muttered, Rickon hot on her heels

"Sorry Gendry," Mrs Stark offered looking mortified "They usually behave this way but we expected them to be more respectful to a guest."

"Eh," He shrugged telling a small white lie to make Mrs Stark feel a little better "I don't mind my siblings back home behave exactly the same way although Joffery is just plain nasty, these two are just… getting used to my presence."

"You're such a nice boy," Mrs Stark sighed "Why couldn't you be more like Gendry, Robb?"

"Huh?" He muttered with a mouth full of food before he swallowed and shrugged "You'd miss me if I changed, mum."

"Hardly." Mrs Stark smirked at poor Robb who just shrugged and kept inhaling his food

He offered to clean up but the rest of the family shooed Gendry away and he found himself in the shower then promptly in bed. Strangely though he found Arya playing on his mind, a small smile at the corner of his lips at her blunt and abrasive attitude, she was really something else altogether. He rolled over, excited for the next day at school…

_Arya's Pov_

I heard my alarm screaming at me and growled at it before slamming my hand down on it, relishing the silence. I peered at the clock, 5:00am, ugh, why did I do this to myself? I pulled myself from my comfortable bed and changed into a pair of workout clothes, jogging tights and sports bra. I went out the door, pushing my ear buds in and my feet began pounding the ground for my morning run. After my run for half an hour I slipped into our personal gym settling down on the rowing machine before switching onto the bike, then weights (leg and arm), crunches, push-ups and finally a gruelling set of rope climb (Climbing up a rope fastened on the roof). I peered at my watch, 6:30am. I walked out to the garage that was joined onto out house and lifted my leg over my Motor-Trials motorbike. I stood up on the pegs and balanced (Stationary) for half an hour, sometimes hopping the bike around so I didn't get rusty with the technique, taking my hands off the handle bar to shake things up, shut my eyes etc.

Peering at my watch once again I sighed, it was ten past seven, I should get a move on to get ready for school. As I walked into the dining area I saw Robb and Jon sipping a cup of coffee, mum a cup of tea, Bran was eating porridge, Rickon munching on some toast and Sansa was probably in the shower. I turned the corner and ran straight into a wall of person who I realised with a jolt smelled very, _very _good. I looked up and met the piercing blue eyes of Gendry, I bit back a curse, I had forgotten that he was staying here for school.

"Whoa," He chuckled arms flying down to the top of my shoulders to steady me as I bounced off him "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"No harm done," I shrugged, realising his hands hadn't left me yet "Sleep well?"

"Yeah," he nodded tucking his hands neatly into his pockets "You know you aren't as scary as you seem."

"What?" I seethed, feeling heat in my neck and cheeks "You know what, don't even bother, I don't care now if you will excuse me I have to get ready for school."

I stormed away, who the _hell _did he think he was? I ripped the door to the bathroom opened and was thankful that no one was in there, I was too furious to go down and pretend to be all 'buddy buddy' with Gendry and the rest of my family. The shower washed away majority of my anger and I sighed, letting it go, he was stupid and he couldn't help that. I smirked, my mum wouldn't want me to call him 'stupid' but she would just have to live with it, I would be damned if I didn't call him whatever the hell I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two is up, yay! Let me know if you have any questions either through mailing me or through reviews, I will answer both. Once again I don't own anything and please please please review to let me know anything and everything, thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.<strong>


	3. Public School for Arya

_Previously_

_The shower washed away majority of my anger and I sighed, letting it go, he was stupid and he couldn't help that. I smirked, my mum wouldn't want me to call him 'stupid' but she would just have to live with it, I would be damned if I didn't call him whatever the hell I wanted._

* * *

><p>I pulled on a pair super skinny jeans and a plain red tee shirt with a 'coco cola' symbol on it, slipping my worn brown knee high boots on with socks of course. Slinging my bag over my shoulder with the bare essentials I needed for school stuffed into it I walked downstairs, enjoying the pretty much empty kitchen except for Jon and Robb. I snorted as I watched the rest of the 'school children' mum deemed us walk down the stairs in uniform. I snorted at them, suckers, I did use to hate wearing that uniform. Sansa made it look like a whore walk and Gendry well he… it made his eyes look bluer than usual which made my chest tighten <em>'Get it together, Stark'<em> I barked at myself. She did the usual checks for the first day, tugging Sansa's skirt down vainly to which when she turned her fussing onto Bran Sansa just pulled it up again so her ass was on display almost. She did Bran's tie again, patted Rickon's hair down to which he just messed it up again and tightened Gendry's tie.

"Why is Arya wearing free dress?" Gendry asked eyeing me

"I go to public school, stupid." I snorted "Private school is for wimps."

"Arya." Mother sighed

"Yes?" I asked, waiting for the reprimand

She sighed and asked "Have you eaten this morning?"

"No," I shook my head "But I packed it for when I get to school."

"Please tell me you are taking your car?" mum sighed

"Nope," I grinned "I am taking my bike, it's faster."

"Can Arya take me to school?" Rickon asked "It would be cool if she took me on her motorbike and then you wouldn't have to go to their school and then my school."

"Yup, c'mon squirt." I nodded walking out towards the shed "See you suckers later, we're out of here."

"Be safe." Mother sighed as we all walked towards the garage, saying good-bye to Robb and Jon as they finished up their breakfast

I passed Rickon a helmet that would fit him and fastened it properly before I put him on the bike and made sure his feet were on the pegs and everything. I got on and started my bike, grinning at its deep rumble, almost like a growl. I pulled my helmet on, fastened it and took off out of the shed, making sure once Rick's hands were holding onto me pulling a wheelie, grinning at his squeals of excitement. I calmed down when we reached the main road, screwing me head on properly, there was no room for nonsense on the road when you're on a bike. It can all be over in a second, a driver in a car and blink and turn and not see you, in the space of a second you can be off the bike, on the road and under the wheels of another car, dead. I dropped Rick off to school, taking the helmet from him, smiling at his grin when all other boys turned to watch his ride drive away. I cruised towards 'WFP' (Winterfell Public), passing 'WFA' (Winterfell Academy), making sure to cruise past extra fast but not recklessly so, once again I don't want to road-kill. I pulled up and took the key out, stuffing it into my pocket, not missing the looks of sympathy. I felt a lump form in my throat; I wouldn't let them feel sorry for me after… _it _happened.

I sighed and walked inside heading to my locker, pulling my subject schedule off the front of it, reading through them quickly. I was unloading all my school supplies quickly while munching on my breakfast muffin, sorting out in my mind what I was doing for the rest of the day. I was about to turn around when I felt a body crash into mine, I spun around and felt a fist crack across my face, a grin broke out on my face. I ducked when the second hit was thrown and caught them off guard, knocking them to the ground, straddling their ribs and throwing hits at their face until they tapped out. A howl of pleasure broke out of the crowd in the hall and I stood, offering a hand up to who I now realised was Axel, he took it.

"Watch your back this year, Stark." Axel muttered in good humour, winking at me a blinding grin on his face

I gave a snort and nodded but caught the look in his eyes; I could tell that he was looking out for me since… _him._ He walked away and I sighed before a small smile curved the corner of my lips, I honestly loved public school. I probed my now bruising face and knew it wouldn't be a problem, the classes passed and I felt my heart getting heavier, there were reminders of _him _everywhere… I honesty thought I would be okay, I would be over it. By the end of school I was emotionally wrecked, _what hurts the most was being so close. _The words echoed around in my head hollowly, I had written that song not long after _it _happened and hadn't listened to it since; it brought back too many memories I hadn't made peace with yet and didn't want to deal with. I checked my phone on my way out, the jostling of the crowd as it made its way towards the doors, lulling me into a false sense of security. I paused at the top of the stairs and felt a tear slip down my face, someone had parked in _his _parking spot, I felt anger well up in me, why wasn't he here to park there, it wasn't fair.

I pulled my helmet on, my tears falling faster and thicker. I straddled my bike and let out a choked sob, I saw Axel shake his head at me tearing out of the parking lot. I dazed out and when I came to next I realised I was being led inside by Jon and Robb, pain clear on their faces. I found myself in my bed next, wondering how I got there. I could hear hushed voices on the other side of my door, my ears detected a low buzzing sound, I peered at my phone but I couldn't be bothered to pick it up. I pushed myself up from my bed and glanced at the clock, it was 6:30pm. I had been out of it for a while; I slipped out of bed and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. My black eye had come in a beauty and it looked more swollen than usual because of the crying I had been doing. I pushed the door opened to see Sansa and Jon standing there, scowls on their faces at each other. I trained my gaze on the ground and walked past them, ignoring their calls for me. I heard their footsteps following me so I broke into a jog, heading for the stables. I paused in front of Nymeria's stall and slipped inside, putting her tack on and swinging up onto her, flying over the gate. It was pitch black when I reached where I was going, I could hardly see straight in front of me but I knew where I was going, I had been there that many times before…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh, where is Arya going, what is up with her spacing out and who is <em>he? <em>Well I guess you guys will have to stay tuned to find out. As per usual I don't own anything except my plot sadly. While you ponder that I have confession to make. So I never thought when I first made my first fanfiction profile that I would be one of those writers who needs reviews to keep writing but... I am. Anyway so on that note please please please review, that's all, I'm out for the time being. Thanks, Paul is all mine ladies.**


	4. Finding Arya

_Previously_

_Arya's Pov_

_I heard their footsteps following me so I broke into a jog, heading for the stables. I paused in front of Nymeria's stall and slipped inside, putting her tack on and swinging up onto her, flying over the gate. It was pitch black when I reached where I was going, I could hardly see straight in front of me but I knew where I was going, I had been there that many times before…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Arya's Pov<span>_

The frigid air bit and nipped at me as I rode down the road barely able to see ten feet in front of me, my breath freezing in the air before. I shivered and huddled closer to Nymeria, trying to absorb her warmth as her horse smell invaded my nostrils, her sides quivering under my calves. I rubbed my eyes trying to rid them of the tears that froze to my cheeks. I saw a familiar light and kicked my horse a bit faster, unable to cope with the heavy feeling in my heart much longer, it was choking me. I vaulted Nymeria over the fence and steered her confidently down the road and small side tracks, lack of vision of not worrying me, I had been here enough to know where I was going just by feel and counting the steps Nymeria now took at her walking pace. I pulled her up in front of my destination, climbing down stiffly and tying her to a low hanging branch the howling wind ripping at my clothes. I let out a shudder and told myself _'No more tears Arya, he wouldn't want them'_. I kneeled down at the front of the stone and rested forehead against it ignoring my freezing body, the numbness welcomed me with opened arms.

I could handle days when I was surrounded by people that I knew, that loved me, it kept my mind occupied and… not oblivious but almost unaware. It was the nights that I couldn't handle, that demanded I succumb to my terrors and relive everything. I clawed at my heart though my clothes that was beating frantically, I wanted it _out_. Why should something that caused me enough pain already continue to even after all this time? No more tears came and I was glad. I drew my fingers out of their warm haven in my pockets and raised them shaking towards the freezing surface of the stone, tracing the carved words gently…

**Gendry's Pov**

I walked inside the Stark's house after seeing all my teachers after school and organising a few out of school curricular university academic studies. I peered at my watch and saw that it was five o'clock, when no noises presented themselves I felt myself frown. That was odd, from what I understood the Stark house was a loud, noisy household and always had something happening. Jon and Arya had music battles across the halls from their rooms, Sansa and Arya always argued about something or Robb playing _'Halo' _with Rickon. I turned the around the corner to the kitchen and saw Robb with his head in his hands, he looked pale; I could hear the 'tick' of the grandfather clock mounted on the wall.

"Oh, hey Gendry." He said quietly "How was school?"

"Good, much better than at King's Landing… what's wrong?" I asked frowning at the silence that hung over the house, it reminded me of the crypt's at the museum back home

There was a long silence before he said quietly "If you are going to be living here you might as well know." He rubbed his face roughly with his hands "Arya is going through… a difficult time. She has had to deal with something that not many people her age could even grasp and going to school today just reminded her of that fact. She was getting better I thought." Robb said almost to himself "Look if you want to be helpful just don't judge her on that fact… she is trying to get better and she is fine while we are around but…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," I said gently seeing the pain on his face for his little sister "I will take your word for it… I will treat her no different to how I treated her yesterday."

"Good," Robb gave me a strained smile "Because if you do she will know call you out on it before treating you like shit."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from her." I laughed stepping towards the stairs, but it in itself felt forced, confusion spiraled around my body… what happened to Arya and why was it affecting her family so much?

It was getting late for dinner when I looked down at my watch, 7pm. I heard raised voices down the hall and poked my head out to see Sansa and Jon arguing right before Arya slipped out of her room and her back disappeared down the stairs and Sansa and Jon following her before she broke into a run. I frowned, something was up, and followed them downstairs only to see about two minutes later Arya on her horse fly over the fence. I heard Robb curse and looked at him looking out the window after Arya.

"I take it that this isn't normal." I tried to joke lightly but it came out more serious that I intended

"It was but again… I thought she was getting better." He replied before cussing again and stalking up and down the kitchen agitatedly, knotting his hands in his shaggy hair

Jon walked back inside with a black look on his face, giving me a brief look before turning to Robb and saying "You do you know if she isn't back soon we are going to have to tell mum and dad."

"I know," Robb cursed again tugging at his hair again "I hope we don't have to."

"Should we go look of her or follow her or something?" I asked, wanting to help out "If you don't want your mum and dad to know we could bring her back before they get home."

"She could be anywhere by now and if they call the house and we don't answer we will be in deep shit." Jon grumbled "They are anal about having people at the house if they are out at a function so in case something happens they can contact whoever is at home."

I shrugged although it confused me as to why the Stark parents were so… paranoid about having people at home "Fair enough as long as you aren't worried about Arya."

"She'll be alright," Sansa sighed looking tired as she sat down at the table "She's been out before… she might come back tonight before mum and dad get back home if we are lucky."

I had a sinking feeling in my gut as I watched Sansa muck around in the kitchen making toasted sandwiches; I just _knew _Arya wasn't okay. I ate my sandwich without really tasting it and listened to the 'tick' of the clock, glancing back at it every so often. Jon was staring at his phone, waiting, wondering if he was going to get anything from Arya telling them that she was right around the corner, coming home. It didn't sound.

"Where are Bran and Rickon, I haven't seen them all afternoon?" I asked trying to take their concentration off Arya and onto their younger siblings

"With Master Luwin, he is a male baby sitter of sorts." Robb answered, eyes still focused outside "He is professor of many subjects and arts. He has known our family for many years and is like a grandfather to us, we are like grandchildren to him as he has no more living family. From time to time he takes us boys if mum and dad can't look after us or something as such."

"Arya and I have Sister Mordane that takes us when mother and father are away, Master Luwin doesn't take girls, he believes it's improper as he doesn't have a wife to have girls stay under his roof." Sansa answered the question I was about to ask next

We sat for a while longer, I watched Sansa as she worked on what looked like cross stitch, she looked unworried, serine by Arya's behavior. I then looked at Robb, he was silent and still, muscles rigid with stress and anxiety, his eyes unmoving from the window. I peered at Jon who was pacing angrily across the floor, hands clenching and unclenching into fists, his eyes though stopped my original perception of him. He was wrought with worry and desperation to help Arya, he was _furious _at himself that he _couldn't _help her. I felt twisted emotion, I had been here for only two days and I could already feel the discomfort chafing against me at not knowing everything… not knowing about their family dynamics, about what was expected in this family, not knowing where I fitted in here… not knowing what happened to Arya.

"That's it," Jon snapped, "Robb, Sansa you stay here, Gendry you come with me."

I watched as he grabbed a set of keys off the counter and headed towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sansa queried, setting her work aside

"We need to find her, it's cold outside and we can't just _leave _her alone, she needs someone." Jon snapped

"Alright," Robb nodded "Be careful."

"Always am." Jon replied already halfway out the door with my trailing uncertainly behind him

Almost on autopilot I climbed into his car and watched him drive for a few minutes before I asked "Why didn't you follow her straight away?"

"Sometimes she comes back sometimes she doesn't." Jon shrugged

We drove for another hour so when torrents of sleet started hammering down, Jon cursed and slowed down on the road because they were becoming icy.

"One more place before I am calling the police." he muttered turning out on the highway

"Where's that?" I asked, feeling the chill in the air from inside the car

"Cemetery." He answered shortly

"Why did you ask me to come with you, Jon?" I asked, still honestly confused as to why he asked me to come with him… this from what I had gathered seemed more like a family matter

"Because if you are going to be staying with us you…" he sighed running a hand through his hair "I don't want to have to tell you this or for you to see it but… you are going to see what happens to Arya when she's like this. Rob and I aren't always around anymore… we have our own lives and I know you do too but if you can just look out for her it would make me more at ease to leave the house a little more again."

I nodded when Jon looked at me and he seemed satisfied with my simple gesture. But a bigger question was in my mind, what had happened and why hadn't anyone told if I was being brought into the circle of knowing? I sighed and shifted in my seat, seeing the gates to the cemetery closed, my heart sunk. Jon pulled up in front of the closed gates and stepped out, leaving the car running with the heat turned right up. I reluctantly followed him, stepping over the gates as it was only knee height on me. I followed Jon into the darkness as he strode forwards, watching him it was apparent that he had been her many times before. I turned the light on my phone on as I walked, not familiar with the area and ground, I heard Jon curse before he broke into a run, I sped up and matched his pace. I saw Arya's horse tied to a tree, our pace picked up. Jon and I staggered to a stop when we saw Arya there; the best part of her face was blue from the cold, her whole body was curled up against the headstone. Her horse was whickering nervously at her. I think the thing that scared me the most was that her eyes were close and I couldn't' see her chest moving, she looked so _still. _I made the first move and gave her a light shake, she groaned something inaudible and relief washed over me, Jon looked relived but still too shocked to move. I was confused by the feelings that were washing over me stronger than anything I had felt before, I knew it. Arya Stark had moved into my life and stolen my heart and at the moment it was breaking to see her so weak, so different to the first day I met her after she had finished playing a game of three way football with her brothers. I sat down next to her and pulled her onto my lap to offer my heat to her frozen body, she was still sleeping or unconscious or in whatever state she was in. I smiled gently when she curled into me gently.

"Thank you," Jon said tears in his eyes "Thank you Gendry… I couldn't have done this alone I don't think…"

"Don't worry about it," I nodded knowing this was a tough subject for all the Starks to talk about "But how are we getting her horse home?"

He cursed again and ran his hands through his hair once more "I will ride it home, do you know how to get home from here. Even if you can ride horses I doubt you would know the trail she uses to get home."

"I'm sure I can work out driving." I nodded

"See you at home." Jon nodded untying Arya's horse and mounting it, turning it and taking off at gallop

I nodded before standing and keeping Arya cradled against my chest, hoping to the old Gods and the new that she was going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorry for the long wait but just like my other fanfic 'The life of an assassin' I have been neglecting this one. I hope you like it, it's a little longer than my other chapters but then again you guys deserved it after the long wait! Once again I don't own anything, all those rights go to GRRM. Please please please review to let me know what you guys think about it! If you have any likesdislikes let me know so i can change it or continue on something, if i don't know i can't help! Okay, rant over, happy fanfictioning, Paul is all mine ladies.**


End file.
